Angels and Demons
by Chowdergal
Summary: Let's just face it; marriage sucks. Especially if you're a demon who raped an angel out of mad lust. Light/L, Yaoi, Rape


_**I bring you my first Death Note story! Originally, I was going to make this just a little short oneshot between Light and L, but like in all my other stories, they eventually grew into something else. **_

_**Oh, by the way this is my first (and possibly only) rated M story, so sorry if it's not that good.**_

_**Full Summary: The demon Light's cravings for sex gets the best of him when he, in his mad lust, unknowingly rapes the angel known as L. Things go downhill from there as it was mating season for demons; the first person you mate with, you are bound to for all eternity. Now, the two are stuck together, doomed to be married to each other. How will Heaven and Hell react to this engagement, and better yet, will Light find a way out of it in time before the big day? **_

_**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, and sexual themes, though I'm pretty sure you knew that by now. **_

_**This chapter's probably going to be the shortest of them all, just because it's the prologue and I don't feel like combining two chapters into one to make it longer. Review! They make me happy and motivate me to write even more! **_

_**Enjoy the first chapter of 'Angels and Demons'! **_

_Prologue: Rape_

_It had all happened so fast; the first thing he knew he was calmly walking down the street, the second, he was being dragged into a dark alley. _

_For a first time rape victim, L was beginning to wonder why the hell he wasn't screaming at the top of his lungs for help, or even trying to break away from the intruder's hands. Wasn't that what girls in those drama movies did when they were raped? Surely, from all those movies that he watched, that's exactly what someone in his position should be doing, even if he wasn't a girl, and in matter of fact, an angel. _

_But he was too frozen to move even as those cold hands snaked their way up his shirt, tweaking his nipples before ripping the clothing from his body. His pale chest gleamed in the moonlight, making it even more irresistible for his tormentor. He reached down and began to suck on those now by hard nipples, occasionally circling his tongue around them. _

"_You like that, don't you?" the seductive voice growled into his ear. "You love the feeling of your nipples being fondled." He traced a finger around them, before dragging his hands into his flesh, receiving a satisfying groan of pain from the other. Blood stained his chest, and also the man's fingernails. _

_The angel's eyes widened in denial. This couldn't be happening; not to a divine being like him, even it was; why wasn't he trying to fight back? He was certain he didn't want this, so way wasn't he acting?_

_The man gave out a low chuckle as he saw the bulge in his prey's pants grow bigger in response to his electrifying touch. He made no hesitation to transport his hands down south to satisfy the growing pressure. In one swift motion, the rest of L's clothes were pulled off and discarded into the dirty street. _

_For the first time, the angel was powerless; he was forced to submit to the monstrous man. He was forced to bend over, his butt in the air as his captor admired it. "You have a nice ass, do you know that?" it taunted, giving one of his cheeks a smack before dropping his own pants to the ground. _

_L gave a sharp cry of pain as the man without warning inserted himself inside his small hole and began to thrust himself in and out vigorously. It was then L realized that this wasn't just some sick twisted fantasy that he had fabricated, it was real; the pain he was now experiencing from being forcibly opened was real, the mixture of precum and blood trailing down his butt and onto the cold street was real, the member inside him was real. His vision was beginning to fail as the thrusting became harder and harder. _

_And finally, after what seemed like hours, a gush of cum exploded inside of the angel, while his own seed spilt onto the ground. He dropped on the floor, exhausted. The man, satisfied, put back on his pants and went on his way, leaving the broken figure in the dark alley where he found him. _

Even after what seemed like forever ago, L still couldn't get the burning memory of the ordeal out of his head. It wouldn't let him either; every time he shut his eyes, all he could see was red ones staring right back at him. It was terrifying, even for him.

Despite that fact, He crouched there calmly at the table, a cup of tea between his hands, right next to a bowl filled with candy. Angels didn't necessarily need food or drink; human sweets just tasted good to him, and helped him think. The best part was that unlike humans, he could keep munching and not feel any ill effects. Except ever since that night. It had bothered his mentor and butler, Watari immensely. As he came into the room, his eyes widened in surprise. Usually L would have devoured the sweets he had set on table when he had got back, but he found out that it was still filled to the brim. There was something bothering his master obviously.

"Young Master," Watari addressed to man. "Exactly what happened that night? Ever since, you've been silent, depressed even." he sat right next to his chair, and patted his wild hair. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

L let out a sigh. Why wouldn't he tell him? He was the only other person in the world that he trusted besides himself; and he raised him when he was a little boy. Turning to the elder angel, he took a deep breath.

"I was raped." he said rather flatly. "I don't know who it was, and I don't remember his face. He made sure of that." All of a sudden, the butler gripped the boy's shoulders, his face full of panic. His master had been raped? That was impossible, or at least with L it was. He would never let down his guard like that, especially on Earth. And if he was telling the truth, then why was he so calm?

"Are you alright? How do you feel? Answer me!"

"I feel fine." L lied. Watari furrowed his brows. He honestly had no idea whether the young man was telling the truth or not; no one ever did, and that was the problem.

"Are you sure you don't remember? A voice, perhaps?"

"The voice I had heard was like black velvet; it was smooth, and full of lust." he brought his attention to the view outside the window. "Come to think of it, too lustful for any human to possess." He took a bite out of a nearby doughnut.

"Then what, if not human, do you think it was sir?" The butler asked. L turned to him, his grey eyes suddenly full of energy; the same kind of energy that fueled him to do the most impossible things and come to the most ridiculous conclusions.

"The only thing that would have attacked me without a second thought; a demon."

"A demon, are you sure?" Watari questioned. In all his years of being an angel, the butler had never heard of a demon mating with an angel before; accidental or on purpose. It wasn't forbidden, but it may as well have been. And if that was the case, all hell could break loose. But, at least L was eating again. The more the angel seemed to think about it; the more he seemed to be fascinated instead of afraid of whoever the culprit of this crime was. All Watari hoped was that his master was wrong and it was just a normal human, but the problem was the young angel was never wrong, once he said something, he stuck to his theory and proved it correct.

"Ninety Nine percent sure. The suspect was capable of injuring me. If that wasn't enough, its grip was firmer than a human's would be. And let's just face it, how many guys would go about raping other guys in a public street and not reconsider? A guy with a woman maybe, but a guy with a guy? Not likely. It's got to be one, and his first time mating too."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

L took a piece of chocolate out of its foil wrapping.

"We don't know anything except that it is a demon and one that just hit puberty. I say we wait until something else arises on the subject. Something tells me that we won't have to wait very long." Watari gave a small nod.

"As you wish, sir."


End file.
